


Lightweight

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [235]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: AU AH: Caroline is a total lightweight and super clingy to Klaus and he loooooves clinging back, and then we see how flustered she gets sobered up
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [235]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Lightweight

Caroline must have dozed off as the party went on into the wee hours of the night, because she awoke to scattered conversations and gentle fingers in her hair. “Klaus?”

His lips dropped to her temple, the scruff of his stubble enough to startle her to the awareness that she was curled over his lap. “I think it was the sugar crash from all that orange juice,” he teased softly.

“More like all the vodka she poured into it,” Enzo snorted beside them. They were all sprawled along the couch, the low music lulling most guests into similar catnaps. “You about ready to get home, gorgeous, or do you want to stay with your boyfriend?”

Torn between launching herself up to her feet and hiding her face in Klaus’s neck, Caroline settled for a disgruntled grimace. “Shut up.”

“I can take you back in a bit, love,” Klaus promised. If his voice had been soft, his eyes were warm with affection as he winked at her.

Enzo took his leave with minimal brow-waggling, but she knew better than to think the matter was dropped. No, he’d be teasing her over this display for days. “Sorry,” she muttered. Before she could scoot over to the space he vacated, though, Klaus pulled her even closer.

Hell, he was pouting. “Where are you going?”

At a loss, Caroline felt her mouth pucker in indecision. “I just thought-” They had only been dating a few months, and draping herself all over his lap was a sure sign of clinginess. “I can cuddly when I’m tipsy.”

“So I noticed,” Klaus answered, somehow sounding charmed. “I rather enjoyed it.”

She blinked. “You did?” None of her past boyfriends had, even if she’d gotten the impression he wasn’t like anyone she dated before. “But I just passed out on your lap! Weren’t you bored?”

Shrugging, he brushed the hair out of her eyes. “Enzo kept me company, and I happen to like having you in my arms.”

“Oh.” Barely hiding a smile, she gave into the urge to sink closer. When his arm adjusted to fit around her waist, she even allowed to smile to take over. “If you say so.”


End file.
